A Rarity to Find an Applejack of my Eye
by vexinkora
Summary: Rarity invites Applejack to a fashion show but upon seeing Applejack's "inner beauty" Rarity might have feelings for her. shipping story


**A Rarity to Find an Applejack of My Eye**

The white mare glistened in the sunlight. Her purple hair, freshly brushed and curled, bounced with each step. It was a hard job to look this beautiful but somepony had to do it and that pony's name was Rarity. She was the pony all the mares wanted to bee and all the stallions just wanted. She was the type of pony everypony should know. As she approached the old warn down looking farm house she heard the creaking of a rocking chair that has seen it's better days and saw an old pony who looked like she has seen her better days as well.

"Why hello Granny Smith." Rarity said with a mix of cheerfulness and eloquence that only she could accomplish.

"Wha? Oh dang nabbit! Can't an old pony get some sleep aroun-" Granny Smith had dozed off before the end could even reach her mouth.

"Oh why of course, I'll just go out back then." Rarity said, trying to be as polite as possible while avoiding Granny Smith's wrath and silently kicking herself for not listening to Applejack's warning about not waking a sleeping Granny.

"Ah! Who's there?" Granny Smith answered but it was too late by the time she had already answered Rarity was on her way to the back, leaving Granny to only see the thin air where the gorgeous pony had been.

Rarity rounded the house and saw Applejack out back bucking trees like she always did during the early afternoon. As Rarity went to greet her she was stopped dead by the most horrific sight-mud. Mud belonged on her face accompanied by two cucumber slices, not on her hooves and freshly cleaned snow white coat. She had stopped right at the edge of the evil mud field and look up to see Applejack nearly covered head to hoof in the disgusting stuff, Applejack was a female but she was by no means a lady.

"Applejack." Rarity called, her body refusing to take a step in the filth. No response, Applejack was still right there just bucking one tree after another, "Applejack!" She called again this time frantic to get the pony's attention.

Applejack walked over to the white mare calling for her. "Oh, howdy Rarity. What brings y'all out here?"

"Ah yes good to see you to Applejack I was just wondering if Sweetie Belle was over here?"

"She is with her little friends up in the clubhouse in the southern field. Just keep going that a way and you can't miss it."

"Ah yes...well about that...do you think you can fetch her for me?"

"Pardon me?" Applejack replied completely deadpan. "And why can't you 'fetch' em?"

"I just got these hooves done." Rarity answered looking down and the pool of filthy disgusting mud. "And I would hate to ruin them by getting them so dirty."

"Y'all aware that your standing in grass right? You've been getting em dirty since you first came here." Applejack shot back, always the one to notice common sense.

"That's neither here nor there." Rarity wasn't about to admit defeat. "Now could you be a dear and go get her for me, please?"

Applejack just sighed and smiled slightly, same old Rarity. "Okay, okay. Wouldn't want you to ruin your precious coat anyway. I'll be back in two shakes of a tail." With that she took off with Rainbow Dash-like speed to the southern field, Applejack was a very strong pony. Arguably the most athletic pony in Equestria. Applejack took off so fast that some of the mud she was standing in splashed and threaten to destroy Rarity's new pony pedi. Rarity dodged the small mud drops as if they were lava that were going to melt her skin.

The oranged coat mare went through the mud as if it were nothing. Any other pony would have been worried about slipping or getting stuck but not Applejack. She was born and raised on the farm and bucking trees really made a pony tough. This was her home and life and although it was hard sometimes and she could never admit she needed help, it was worth it to bring delicious apple treats to the citizens of Ponyville. Family was always the most important thing to a pony like AJ and she was glad to be working along side her family since day one. Applejack went straight to the tree house and entered.

"Sweetie Belle, y'all have a visitor waiting on ya." Applejack announced to the groans of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Now now everypony, it ain't right ta keep your big sis waiting on ya." The saddened CMC couldn't stay annoyed for long as they were already racing each other to see you was fastest. Applejack just shook her head remembering her days as a filly. Applejack staying behind the CMC to make sure they didn't hurt themselves as they approached Rarity.

"Come along Sweetie Belle. We have to get you washed and your coat groomed, and heavens I just don't know what I'm going to do about your hair and outfit on such short notice." Rarity said, the concern on Sweetie Belles face was obvious to all except herself.

"Do I have to go?" Sweetie Belle whined. "Me and the others have official Cutie Mark Crusader business to attend to."

"Well I'm sorry Sweetie Belle but you'll just have to do this 'official business' some other time. Come along now."

"And where are you two going to go all dolled up and such?" Applejack asked.

"We shall be attending the fashion show to show off Hoity Toity's new line. I got a personal invite telling me to bring a guest and anypony who is anypony will be there. I figured it would be a great chance to bond with my little sister." Rarity said, putting emphasis on that last line to make it a point Sweetie Belle was going-end of discussion.

"Hay ah know!" Apple Bloom intervened, wanting her friend to stay so they can perform their CMC duties. "Why don't Applejack go with you? Then you can bring a guest and we can do our Cutie Mark Crusader business."

"That's a great idea Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo responded, trying to do her part in making sure their friend stays.

"...Well, I don't know?" Rarity answered, it was clear that Applejack didn't belong near a fashion show and she knew it.

"Sides I still haveta finishes bucking these trees." Applejack sensed her friends concern and couldn't blame her, Applejack didn't really want to go either.

"Get Big Mac to do it." Apple Bloom suggested, trying to find any solution she could.

"I suppose it's unfair to make Sweetie Belle go...and I would need a guest. Would you go with me?" The words felt strange coming out of her mouth. She just invited Applejack to a fashion show? SHE JUST INVITED APPLEJACK TO A FASHION SHOW?

"Rarity, ah'd be honored to go with y'all." Applejack answered. She didn't really want to go but if her friend was nice enough to invite her it wouldn't be right to turn her down. The CMC yelled joyfully and rocketed back to their headquarters.

"Great." Rarity forced a smile now that they were alone, she tried to hide any implications of regret for what she had just done. "Swing by my house at around later tonight then?"

"Will do. Now if y'all excuse me, I got to get back to work." Applejack said as the two ponies parted ways.

As night descended on Ponyville like a blanket of darkness. All the young fillies crawled into bed and got ready for a good night sleep and usually Applejack would be getting ready for sleep as well so she could wake up before the sun and get to work, but not tonight for tonight she would be helping a friend.

"Applejack! I'm so glad you could make it." Rarity said, genuinely happy at her friends attempt to do something lady-like.

"Awe shucks Rarity, you needed someone and I can't leave a friend in need."

Rarity smiled, she was glad to have a friend like Applejack. "Now we just need to get you into some proper attire."

"What's wrong with what ah'm wearing?" Applejack asked. She had been wearing the dress she wore for the not so Grand Galloping Gala.

"A friend of Rarity's does not wear the same thing to two huge social events, but don't fret for I had taken the liberty to make you this brand new dress." It was a stunning green dress that matched Applejack's eyes perfectly. Rarity herself had been wearing a slim black dress with open neckline, both dresses of course were glittering brilliantly.

"You really didn't have to go and do that." Applejack said, feeling nervous as the green dress was put in front of her thanks to Rarity's magic.

"Nonsense. It was no trouble at all. Now go put it on before we're late." Applejack had given in and changed into the dress. It was loose and comfortable, Applejack was pleased Rarity knew her style so well. Applejack returned with the dress on and saw Rarity's eyes brighten like they had a light switch put in. She couldn't have been more pleased with how well it looked. "Now time for your hair." Rarity said as she mentally checked dress of her invisible list.

"Beg your pardon?" Applejack asked. Wasn't the dress enough but now her hair too?

"Oh it's nothing really. It's just your hair doesn't really go with that dress." Rarity carefully took out the scrunchie, letting her hair fall straight down. Applejack had very beautiful straight hair but it kept getting in the way, not good for when your working on the farm. She then used her magic to put Applejack's now long hair into a french braid. She went to take off Applejack's hat but she pushed down on it with all it's might.

"The hat stays." Applejack said, it was one issue she won't budge on.

"Very well and now last but not least we absolutely must do something about that make-up."

"Umm Rarity? Ah'm not wearing make-up." Applejack pointed out.

"Yes I know, isn't it atrocious?"

"Well sorry!" Applejack said sarcastically, she wasn't really the sarcastic sort but she was never one for being insulted either. "Ah'll just go back home and take my atrociousness with me." Applejack turned to leave confirming what she already knew, that this was a huge mistake.

"Oh come now Applejack don't be such a drama queen. A little make-up won't hurt will it." Rarity said as if she didn't care about Applejack's approval. She lifted Applejack using her magic and put her in the make-up chair. Applejack had to keep reminding herself she was doing it for a friend-for a friend-for a friend. Rarity first put put some powder on Applejack, the powder made her cough and sneeze it off as if it were some kind off cartoon show they were in. Next, came the eyeliner. Rarity warned Applejack not to blink at least fifty times before applying, to Rarity's non shock; she blinked. After all that finally came the lipstick. You might not be able to put lipstick on a pig, but it did wonders for a pony. The ordeal was over and Applejack could barely recognize herself.

"I look...I look..." Applejack was too stunned by the mirrors reflection to even talk.

"You look gorgeous!" Rarity finished the sentence for her. She had been quite pleased with her work, for under all that dirt and farm work she knew in Applejack was a beautiful pony waiting to come out. The two friends left Rarity's boutique and was on their way to the show.

The show was everything Rarity thought it would be. All the ponies who were anypony was their and there were even a line of ponies who weren't anypony trying to get in. Rarity cut in line of all the noponies going straight up to the show bouncer, Applejack was nervous about that and kept apologizing to all the ponies that were in line ahead of them.

"Wait why can that pony enter and not us?" Somepony in the crowd yelled as Rarity and Applejack were about to enter the building.

"I have a special invite from Hoity Toity himself." Rarity boasted proudly.

"Not you, her!" The crowd pony said, pointing her hoof at Applejack. Applejack pulled her hat over her face to hide that she blushed with embarrassment, this wasn't where she belonged and she was being pointed out because of it. She felt more isolated than a green apple in a basket full of red ones.

"She is my friend and she belongs here as much as anypony." Rarity said feeling sorry for her friend's embarrassment. She should have warned Applejack these things were cut throat. The two ponies quickly rushed inside before any other pony could give them trouble.

Once they were inside Applejack was blown away by the spectacle. They had multicolored show lights and music playing. There were fog machines and hundreds of fancy dressed ponies talking amongst themselves. She was so impressed that she had lost sight of Rarity. She started to panic,She looked for any signs of her but everywhere she looked she saw fancy clothes so identifying her based of that wasn't going to help. The multicolored lights and fog machines made it nearly impossible to see she tried to call out her name but the music was so loud that her voice didn't reach very far. Applejack had become terrified now, this wasn't her place, this was new and uncomfortable. She began running around scanning the crowds for any sign of Rarity; she felt a hoof on her shoulder. Screaming she jumped and turned ready to fight whatever was about to attack her, until she saw it was Rarity.

"APPLEJACK! Are you okay?" Rarity asked, the concern on her face told Applejack how much she freaked her out.

"Yeah ah'm fine Rarity, just not use to this is all." once the panic died down she saw everypony in the room staring at her. She knew this was a mistake, she KNEW she didn't belong and now she was being looked at like she was a freak. Although she was more concerned about Rarity-the "freak's" friend.

"It's okay Applejack." Rarity said, unable to hide that she was slightly embarrassed by being associated with someone who caused the chaos. "Let's find our seats. Once the show starts everything will be fine." She said, trying to make Applejack feel better. Hoity Toity had given Rarity the best seats in the building as they were front row lined up directly in the center of the platform. The fog had parted to make way for a pony coming on stage, it was Hoity Toity himself looking as regal as ever. Rarity eyes shined like diamonds in the sun when she saw him.

"Fillies and gentlecolts. Yes yes, calm down please." He addressed the audience to a round of applause as soon a he started talking. "It brings me great honor to bring even more great fashion from my already legendary line. Now without further ado, let us begin."

Beautiful ponies came out one by one each wearing an outfit that was grander than the last. Everytime a pony came out Applejack heard Rarity comment on either the style, the stitching or Hoity Toity being a genius. Applejack wished she could have been able to comment and talk about this kind of stuff to make Rarity's time worthwhile, even Fluttershy knows about double cross stitching or whatever it's called. Applejack was also quite impressed by some of the outfits.

"These outfits sure are pretty. Not good for working on the farm but it might be nice to have one good outfit for a rare night out like this." She whispered to Rarity hoping that her comment might be able to sustain her until Applejack could think of something else to say.

Rarity stared at Applejack not sure if she was hearing things or not. A large grin began to spread on her face as she screamed. "APPLEJACK! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I WAITED TO HEAR THAT!" All the ponies around them shushed Rarity and the formerly white mare was now red with embarrassment.

The show ended and Rarity hoped that she could get a word in with Hoity Toity but he was being swamped by potential clients and the social parasites hoping to get noticed by standing next to such a great pony. Rarity having tasted what that was like back in Canterlot decided it was best to leave him be so her and Applejack decided to take their leave.

They had returned to Rarity's boutique late in the night. It was weird seeing Ponyville so dark, by now even the mares and stallion were catching sleep. As they entered the boutique Applejack began to take off the dress but was stopped when Rarity told her that it looks so good on her she should keep it. Rarity looked at Applejack and still couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. It just took the right kind of pony to bring it out in her but still...there was something else there. Rarity never saw this side of Applejack before, the gentle, fashion talking, make-up wearing side. It had a kind of magnetic attraction almost as if Rarity wanted to...wanted to...and then Rarity kissed her. Her body had acted before her mind knew what was happening it was weird, special, confusing. Applejack's eyes widen with shock and fear when she realized what happened.

"Um maybe ah should go." Applejack said, her voice still showing the effects of her feelings toward the split second reaction.

"Wait Applejack! I'm sorry, I don't know what got in me." Rarity tried desperately to keep things from getting out of hand and ruining her friendship.

"It-it's okay Rarity. Ah won't think no different of ya ah promise." Applejack said, trying to sound as reassuring as she was trying to make Rarity. Applejack then left the boutique in a haste still freaked out by the incident that had occurred. She didn't even know Rarity was gay much less that she was attracted to her. Once Applejack got far enough from Rarity's she started to walk. She tried to force herself to forget but it kept creeping into her mind. There was a feeling deep inside Applejack; it was a feeling of acceptance. Yes she was accepted by her friends and family, but this was a whole new level of acceptance. Someone wanted her, wanted to be with her. She was never really interested in dating but nobody was ever interested in her before. She felt happy...giddy...confused. She couldn't explain her feelings or why she had them. Applejack turned around and dashed straight back to Rarity's with hooves that pounded like thunder leaving a trail of burning fire in her wake. She reached Rarity's and pounded on the door every second until Rarity finally answered.

"Applejack?" She couldn't believe Applejack had came back after what just happened. Rarity was embarrassed for two reasons, one-the incident that took place moments before, and two-that after Applejack left she had replaced her dress with a robe, put her hair in curlers and put a green mud mask on her face. She would've died to be seen by anypony like this but before she could feel total humiliation Applejack barged in and started nuzzle Rarity's neck, sending chills through ever nerve of her body. Rarity had returned the favor to similar results in Applejack. They went up to Rarity's room and feel asleep still nuzzling in full embrace.


End file.
